Betrayal
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: Summary is inside. Johan and Judai are brothers I used their English names
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. This is something I thought up during English class one day and just haven't been able to type it up. This story is called Betrayal; it has the same characters as Halloween Night. So please enjoy, read and review.

Summary: Amethyst boyfriend, Josh, betrays her for Tea. She crushed when she finds out and runs into the abandoned dorm. Jesse who has a crush on her finds out and goes out to find her. When he does he finds out that Amethyst is something much more than a person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh. I don't own the character Yama either. I only own the characters Amethyst and Josh.

Prologue: The betrayal

Amethyst's POV

I just can't believe what I saw and what I heard. Why did he do this to me? What does she have over me? I'm just glad my sisters and brothers are looking out for me. Josh is in for a whole lot of hell when my brothers get a hold of him. I just don't get it, what does he see in the school whore? Sure she's the head cheerleader and the 2nd most popular, but she wears skirts that are too short, too clingy, and can't stand up for herself.

When I heard/ saw I screamed and ran away, not even wanting to listen to his lies. I ran and ran not even knowing where I was going. The next thing I knew was that I was at the abandoned dorm and heading down to the basement. When I was down at the basement I sat in a corner and wept my broken heart out, remembering what I saw and heard.

_flashback Regular POV_

_It was a beautiful sunny day at Duel Academy and Amethyst Tsuki was walking down the halls of the school. She was getting whistles and winks by every single boy that she walked past. As she was walking her sisters Heba and Yama were running behind her trying to catch up with her. _

"_Amethyst!" Yama and Heba yelled_

_Amethyst turned and smiled at her sisters "What's up girls?"_

"_Have you heard, what's been going around the school?" Heba asked_

"_No."_

"_Well we've got some really bad news for ya." Yama said_

"_What is it?" _

"_Your so-called boyfriend Josh, was caught cheating on you with Tea. I got it from the source, cause Yugi saw it." Heba informed her sister._

"_What? That can't believe true?" _

"_It is girl, we are really sorry." Yama said with care._

"_Where is he at?" Amethyst asked._

"_Over at Tea's locker." someone said._

_The trio of girls turned around to see one of their friends/brothers. (_A/N In this story friends are family so that why I called them brothers or sisters. Heba and Yama are Amethyst actually sisters.)

"_Thanks Yami." Amethyst said._

"_Anytime sis." Yami replied._

_End flashback_

Amethyst's POV

At least I was told before I really got my heart broken by Josh. If I saw that before actually being told I would've died. At least I gave him a piece of my mind.

_Flashback_

_I made my way down to Tea's locker, pissed off as I could be. Anyone who knew me, knew I was pissed and wanted blood or revenge. When I arrived I saw that what I heard was true. Josh was all over her. _

"_Joshua Stone!"_

_Upon hearing his name Josh looked over to where I was standing with fear in his eyes._

"_Amethyst babe, W-w-w-what are you doing here?" he asked._

"_What am I doing here?! Im here because of what I heard and now I know it's true! You really wanted her instead of me didn't you!"_

"_N-n-no that's not true. I still love you, Amethyst. I really do." Josh lied._

"_Bull shit! That's not true. If you really loved me you wouldn't be all over her!" I screamed while pointing at Tea. _

"_S-she was all over me not the other way around."_

"_That's such a lie. You cheated and now we're over, Joshua Stone!" I screamed and ran with tears streaming down my face._

_End flashback_

That's how I ended up here in the basement of the abandoned dorm, cause I didn't know where I was running to I just wanted to get away from that betrayer and his new girlfriend. Right now I don't anyone knows and luckily my secret was reviled through my anger.

End POV

Well that's the prologue. Please review. Later!


	2. Trying to find Amethyst

Here is the next chapter to my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Amethyst and Josh.

Chapter 1

At the Angel's Dorm with Yama and Heba (A/N this is a dorm just for Amethyst and her friends)

"Where is she at?" Heba asked

"I have no idea, it's like she doesn't want to be found at all." Yama replied while pacing around the room with an odd expression on her face.

"But why wouldn't she want to be found? She's our Princess and sister, Yama!"

"I know, Heba, I know. But it could be that she's still pissed off at Josh for what he did and ran off to who knows where."

"Yeah, I know."

With everyone else outside the door

"What do they mean by Princess?" Jaden Yuki asked.

"Like were suppose to know?" Alexis said sarcastically.

"I was kidding lex. So chill out."

After a while Heba and Yama came out of Amethyst room. They saw their friend outside with a surprising look on their faces. The look gave Yama and Heba the feeling that they were ease dropping on their conversation.

"How much did you hear?" Yama asked.

"Enough to know that you guys are hiding something from us." Jim had said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Axel asked.

"It wasn't our place to tell. Amethyst didn't want anyone to know. She told us specifically to keep it a secret and that's what we did." Heba answered.

"But what do you mean by she's our Princess?" Chazz asked abruptly.

"It's not our place to tell. When we find Ame, she'll tell you when she's ready."

"Okay, by the way where's Jesse at Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Ummmmmmmmm I don't know. He took after he heard about what happened between Amethyst and Josh." Jaden replied.

With Jesse

Jesse's POV

After I heard what happened between Amethyst and Josh, I went to find the heart broken girl. All I heard was yelling and the next thing I knew was that Amethyst was crying her heart out and ran to who knows where. I'm really afraid that something bad is going to happen soon and the girl I love is going to be in the middle of it. Last night dream showed me something I never wanted to see.

_Dream sequence_

_It was dark all around me and I was running to find something. I couldn't see where I was going, there was no light not one speck. But then the darkness faded and there chained to a wall was Amethyst. She was covered in blood and her gown ripped. Her pure white wings covered in dirt, blood, and a bunch of other stuff. She looked like she was dead, but I knew she couldn't be. I ran over to her and unlocked her from her chain, and what shock me the most was her insignia. It looked so familiar to me, but I don't know why it looked so familiar to me. _

_End dream sequence_

I started to wonder what that dream meant and had it. I knew I had to ask Ame when I find her, if I find her that is.

Well that's it for the first chapter. If you're wondering the secret I won't be reviled until later, but you can guess what Amethyst, Yama, and Heba are. And when will Amethyst me found by her friends? Or will she be found by someone else? I'll update soon. Please review!!! Later


	3. Amethyst found

Hey y'all, sorry for the wait on the next chapter. School sucks right now, and I'm having a hard time right now. Here's the next chapter to Betrayal. So let's get on with it, Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I only own Josh and Amethyst.

Chapter 2

_With Amethyst her POV_

//What's going on?// I thought

"Amethyst Tsuki." someone had said

"Whose there?"

"Come to me my child." The voice had said.

"N-no I won't. I have no clue who you are. Why should I go with you?" I questioned the voice.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I can help you understand your past. I'm a friend."

"I know about my past and I don't need help."

"GRRRRR, I will be back you brat!" The voice had said before disappearing into the darkness.

//What was that about. I know about my past and how I was the Princess in heaven. Why would the person want to help me understand it, when I already know everything. I wonder if it's the new enemy that I see in my dreams every night. Hmmmm I'll have to ask Yama and Heba what they think of this when I get back to the dorm.//

After I was done thinking, I got up and left the Abandoned dorm basement and made my way back up to the main level. As I made my way back up, I felt like someone was watching or following me back up, but every time I turned around no one was there. It felt weird in many ways.

As soon as I got back up to the main area of the dorm, I noticed that Jesse was there. He seemed lost or was looking for something or someone. I wondered if… no it couldn't be, could it. Was Jesse really looking for me?

"Amethyst! Amethyst, are you in here?" He called.

// Did he just…// I thought.

"Amethyst! Where are you?"

I decided to see if it was true, if Jesse was really looking for me. I came out of the shadows that I was in and hesitantly called his name. "J-j-j-jesse?"

He turned my way with a big smile on his face. It was like he hadn't seen me in 5 years. "Amethyst, are you ok?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly and his smile grew soft. He strided over to me and gave me a hug. I felt safe and content in his arms. I also felt a blush coming on my face.

"I'm glad you're safe, Ame." He said. "Let's get back to everyone else, because I know your sister's are worried."

"Ok, I want to get out of here anyways. It's really creepy here."

He took my hand in his and lead me away from the abandoned dorm and back out into the sunlight. It felt good to be out of there and lead back to the Angel's dorm knowing that I was safe with Jesse around. It was like this 5,000 years ago also, when we first met. A smile spread on my face.

_At the Angel's dorm Regular POV_

Jesse and Amethyst arrived back at the Angel's dorm and went up to Yama's room. Before Amethyst went in, she said thank you to Jesse for finding her and leading her back here. He nodded and left the girl he loved and cared about very, very much.

Amethyst knocked on the door to Yama's room.

"Come on in, it's open." One of the two sisters called from behind the door.

Amethyst opened the door to find two very surprised and happy sisters running to her. Heba and Yama threw themselves at her and they all landed on the floor laughing. Heba helped Amethyst up and they talked about what happened before she ran away. She told her sister's what happened and why she ran, she also told them that Jesse was the one that found her and lead her back to the dorm.

"We're glad you're okay, Amethyst-hime." Yama had said

"Yama, how many times have I told you not to call me by my title when we are at school!" Amethyst scolded her sister.

"Hehe, you've told me many of times, but I do it just to annoy you. You should know that by now." Yama had replied.

"Ame, exactly what did the voice you heard actually say to you?" Heba asked.

"Well it told me that they could help me understand my past better and that I should go with them. When I refused, they got all mad and said that they'll be back. That's about it." Amethyst replied to Heba's question.

Well that's it for this chapter. It will still be a couple of more chapters until I revile everyone's true identity. Please Review.


	4. Josh's Punishment

Here's the next chapter to my story. It's about Josh's punishment by Amethyst's brothers. Here we go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only own Amethyst and Josh.

Chapter 3

The day started out very well for the most popular group on campus. Like always Amethyst was getting whistles and winks from every guy she passed by and the group was behind her making sure no one hurt their sister. Her more protective brothers, aka Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, and Seto, were keeping an eye out for Josh.

"Grrrrr, I can't believe their being this over protective." Amethyst said frustrated.

"You know that they want revenge for what he did to you, Ame." Joey replied.

"Ya, I know, Joe. But they could at least not give every guy that stares at me the death glare."

"I find it funny." Heba said sarcastically.

"Hahaha, very funny Heba. Ame, you know that they were like that back then also, so you should be used to it by now." Yama had said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, but still."

As the day went on, Amethyst's protective brothers eased off a little on the death glares, but they still planned to hurt Josh for hurting their sister. Since the five of them had first period together, they decided to make a plan, on what, when, and where to punish Josh.

"What we should is type a fake letter that's from Tea, and have him come to the abandoned dorm. We tell him to come to the basement and we set up something that looks like the shadow realm, but it really isn't, and have our most loyal monsters come out and scare him to death." Atem had suggested.

"No, Atem you suck at planning stuff like this. What we should do is sneak into Joshes dorm room and torture him in the shadow realm, where even Amethyst's most loyal monsters can have a piece of him also. Then we leave and no one will ever know it was us. We get in, torture him, and get out. Simple, but fun. "Bakura had suggested.

"Oooh, I like that plan, better than Atem's." Marik had agreed to it.

"Ya, so do we." everyone else had agreed.

"We'll meet outside the obelisk dorm at midnight." Seto had said.

Everyone nodded and turned to pay attention to the lesson that had just started.

_Midnight, boy's obelisk dorm_

Atem, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto all meet at the designated time outside the obelisk dorm. They climbed up the tree to Josh's balcony and slipped in with their shadow magic. They noticed that on the walls were pictures of Amethyst and plans on how to break her heart. They also noticed that Josh was sleeping and didn't even notice that the protective brother's have slipped into his room.

"Let's start the fun." Bakura had said.

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

The shadow realm appeared around Yami, Atem, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Josh. Marik grabbed Josh's hair and pulled him out of bed not showing any mercy on him. Josh woke up with a yelp and looked up to see Amethyst's brothers. He noticed something different about them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"That's none of your business. But let's just say that you won't get away for what you did to our sister." Seto said.

"You're not going to get any type of mercy from us. You have no control here, it's all ours. There's nowhere to run and hide." Atem had said with venom dripping from his voice.

The first one to punch Josh was Bakura with a hit to the jaw, then Marik with a hit to the eye, Seto with a hit to the chest, Atem with a hit to the gut, and finally Yami with a hit to the balls. Josh tried to escape but failed when he got binded to the wall with the shadow binding him.

"Why are you doing this, and where are we?" Josh asked

"We're going this for what you did to Amethyst by cheating on her with the school slut." Yami had said with hate.

"Where we are at is the shadow realm and it only obeys us. Here even Ame's most loyal monsters can have a piece of you. And we're going to let them finish it off. "

Amethyst's most loyal monsters were the Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Angel of Light and Darkness, and Princess of Light. Each monster got a piece of the person who hurt their master. They were as mad as her brother's were. Josh got his punishment and Yami, Atem, Seto, Bakura, and Marik let the shadows go and transported out of the room.

_The next morning_

The day started off quietly for the group and no one mentioned what happened last night. While the group was sitting under their sakura tree, Josh came up and was very frantic. He sounded like he was crazy to everyone, well everyone except the group. He was rambling about monsters attacking him and the shadow realm. Someone called a mental institute and he was sent their away from Amethyst and everyone else.

And that's Josh's punishment. I know it's not very good torture. I got the idea from a story I've read, but can't remember what it was. I'll update soon, please Review. Some of the duel monster don't even exist I think.


	5. New Enemy and their past

Hey y'all, here's the next chapter of my story. It's time to revile everyone's past. Well here we go. Please R&R.

//….// thoughts of any character

_Italics-_ Dreams, flashbacks, or the past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Amethyst and Josh.

Chapter 4

The week went by in a blur for the group, but no one forgot about the talk that Heba and Yama had the day Amethyst disappeared. They were all still curious and wanted to know why Heba and Yama called Amethyst their Princess and what they meant by it. Even though it was in their minds, they didn't bother to ask Ame yet. The entire group had decided to ask the three girls after they all got back to the Angel's Dorm after school ended for the week.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts that they didn't see Amethyst, Heba, Yama, and Alexis come walking up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yama asked.

Everyone just snapped out of their thoughts at the sound of Yama's voice.

"Hey girls, not much is going on. We're all just lost in our own thought's that's about it." Jaden had answered.

"Ooooooh, whatcha thinking about?" Amethyst jumped into the conversation.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff, that's all." Joey replied.

"Haha ok." Ame said.

"Well, I'm going back to the dorm now to get some sleep. See ya later." Amethyst said. With that she turned and left the sakura tree and headed to the Angel's Dorm. At the same time Amethyst left, Yama and Heba also left with her.

Everyone was thinking the same exact thing. They all wondered why those three would all travel together. It was like Yama and Heba were her bodyguard and Amethyst was something special to them, that they would risk their lives to save hers. They knew that they had to talk with those three girls and soon.

_At the Angel's Dorm in Amethyst's Room_

"Are you sure about this Amethyst?" Heba asked with concern in her voice.

"Ya I am. I know that the group is wondering what we are. And they need to know the truth about themselves also." Amethyst replied thoroughly.

"Okay, we'll tell them that we need to talk, when they get back that is." Yama said.

"That's fine, but in the mean time, I'm taking a nap." Ame says while falling asleep.

_Dream Sequence Amethyst's POV_

//Where am I?// I thought. //Why do I feel like I'm dead, but I'm still breathing. What's going on?//

"Poor, poor Princess Amethyst. If only you had obeyed and came with me when we met at the Abandoned Dorm, you wouldn't be in this situation at all." A voice had said.

"Who are you? I command you tell me in the Name of Princess." I commanded.

"Hahahaha, you and your family will know soon enough. But just between you and me, I'm the complete opposite of you, and I've always hated you and pure light." And with that the voice was gone.

_End of Dream Sequence_

//What was that dream?// Amethyst thought.

"Amethyst, are you ready to make the announcement? Everyone's out in the main room." Heba asked through the door.

"Yes I am. I'll be down in a moment." Amethyst replied.

Amethyst got up from the couch and went to wash her face from the sweat that had appeared from when we was tossing and turning. After she washed her face, she went down to the main room where everyone was waiting. She collected her thoughts and made her way into the room. When she was in the door way all the commotion stopped and Yama and Heba bowed to their princess.

"Rise sisters." Amethyst had said.

"Hime, even though we are not in the kingdom, we still have to show you respect when you walk in to the room." Yama said with respect.

Everyone in the room looked in confusion when Yama and Heba bowed to Amethyst, when she walked into the room. They were also confused when they called her Hime.

"What's going on here?" Axel asked.

"Well to understand what we are, you need to understand your parts in all of this. So we must go back 5,000 years into the past to when we were all first born." Amethyst had said.

"What do you mean, when we were all first born?" Jaden demanded.

"Trust her on this minna, just close your eyes and relax and listen." Heba had said.

"Ok Amethyst, take it away. Let's show them." Yama said to her sister.

"Hai, I'm on it. EGO dico super phasmatis of Olympus exhibeo nos preteritus (1)." Amethyst had said in Latin.

_In the Past_

"_Princess Amethyst, where are you?" A servant had called._

"_I'm right here, Aya!" Called a 15 year old Princess._

"_Your mother and father want to see you, your highness." The servant named Aya had said to the Princess. "Ok, let them know that I will be there momentarily. Oh do they want to see Yama, Heba and Yugi also."_

"_No, they just want to see you." _

"_Alright, I'll be there soon."_

"_Yes, your highness." Aya bowed and left._

_//Hmmmm I wonder what Mother and Father want to see for. I hope I haven't done anything wrong?// Princess Amethyst thought while making her way to the throne room. _

"_Hey sister!" Some called._

_Amethyst turned around and saw her brother Yugi running towards her. "Yes brother?" _

"_Can you play a game of duel monsters with me?" he aske._

"_Sorry Yugi, but Mother and Father want to see me about something. Maybe later parum frater(2)."She said while patting her brother on the head. _

"_Ok, just find me when you're ready to play Magnus Sanctimonialis(3)." Yugi said while running back from where he came from._

_At the Throne Room_

"_Queen Rain, King Ra your Daughter's here." A guard had said._

"_Thank you. Let her in." King Ra commanded._

"_Yes your majesty." _

_Amethyst was let in and went up to the thrones and kneeled in front of her parents._

"_Stand, daughter. We've told you before that you do not have to kneel before us, for we are your parents." King Ra said to his oldest Daughter._

"_Yes, Father, but I still like to show my respect for you and mother." Amethyst had replied to her father. _

"_As excepted of you, Amethyst, but that's not why we called you in here." Queen Rain had said._

"_What is the reason, you've called me here then?" _

"_We called you here to tell you that in two years from your birthday, you'll marry and take the throne with your husband as the next king." King Ra says to his very shocked daughter._

"_What? Why can't I rule alone like grandmamma did?" The princess asked._

"_Your grandmother did rule alone, but before your grandfather died, she had an heir. Since he had an heir, she decided not to remarry and rule alone." Queen Rain had answered._

"_Ok I understand, but it can't be arranged. I want someone who will love me for who I am and my position or wealth." Amethyst replied._

"_We understand." King Ra said. "You may go now Ame." _

_Amethyst turned and left the throne quickly. She went to her room and out on to the balcony to see the city of Light below her. Amethyst knew that she would find her true love someday in the next few months._

That's all for this chapter. I'll continue on everyone's past in the next chapter. Ja Ne!

1- I call upon the spirits of heaven to show the past

2- Little brother

3- Big sister

These phrases are in Latin and Hime means Princess in Japanese


	6. Their Past pt 2

Amethyst: Yay! The next chapter about the past is here!

Serena: Yup, and this is the final part to the past also.

Jesse: So after this chapter, the story will have a new twist right?

Serena: Yup!

All: Here we go. Disclaimer: Echizen Sis doesn't own anything.

Chapter 5

_In the past _

_A month after Amethyst's Parents told her that she had to get married in two years; all the guys were throwing themselves at her. They just wanted her for her looks, body, and position she held. She was getting very frustrated and pissed off that all the royals ass princes, Lords, and Nobles were throwing themselves at her and she couldn't get away from it. _

"_Yama, are you in there?" Amethyst asked while knocking on her sister's door._

"_Come on it, Ame." Yama called._

_Amethyst hurried in to the room and quickly locked the door. _

_Yama looked up at her sister, "What's wrong,_ _sanctimonialis (1)?" _

"_All the fucking guys throwing themselves at me is driving me crazy!" Amethyst said._

"_How bout we go out into town, so that you can get away from this for awhile." Yama suggested._

"_I like that idea. I'm going to get my cloak. Yugi and Heba might want to come too, so I'll let him know." With that Amethyst left._

_// Spero is mos succurro suus.(2)// Yama thought._

_Amethyst was walking to Yugi's and Heba's room to ask him if he'd like to come with her and Yama to with them to town when she heard a shrivel voice._

"_Princess Amethyst." the voice yelled._

"_Yes, Prince Darien." Amethyst turned and asked._

"_I was wondering if you would let me escort you to your room." Darien asked seductively._

"_No you may not because I wasn't going to my room. Now if you excuse I must be going to go get my little brother and sister." Amethyst said with anger._

"_You little whore, you're going to regret turning me down as the next future king." Darien said smugly._

_Amethyst turned on her heels and yelled at Darien, "You are not to talk to the future Queen like that. You are a guest in this palace and you're not going to be the next king! I told my parents that I will not be pushed into an arranged marriage! I will let my parents know of you advance towards me and you will be talked to! Good day." She left after that. _

_//I will become king one way or another// Darien thought._

_Amethyst finally arrived at her little brothers and sister's room and room and knocked on the door. _

"_Come in." the twins said together._

_Amethyst opened the door and saw her little twin siblings sitting o the bed laughing. _

"_Hi magnus sanctimonialis Amethyst.(3)" Heba and Yugi said together._

"_Hey parum ones. (4)" Amethyst said with a smile. For some reason these two could always make her smile._

"_What's up Ame?" Heba asked._

"_Do you want to come into town with magnus sanctimonialis Yama(5) and me?"_

_At the sound of going out of the palace Heba's and Yugi's face lit up. "Ya!" _

"_Get your cloaks and come with me while I go get mine and then we'll meet Yama at her room."_

_The twins got their cloaks and followed their big sister to her room while she went to go grab her cloak and they went to Yama's room. They found Yama waiting outside her door and they started to go into town. _

_Amethyst, Yama, Heba, and Yugi were having a good time down in town. Yama knew that this was just what Amethyst needed to get rid of her stress. Yama saw how her big sister was smiling and being her old self and she couldn't be happier. While they were strolling through the town, Jesse, Jaden, and Alexis were walking towards the royal family without their knowing._

_Amethyst didn't know where she was wondering to, but she was enjoying herself. While she was wondering she bumped into someone, as did everyone else._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry." Amethyst said frantically._

"_It's alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The person said._

_Jesse and Amethyst looked up at each other and instantly fell in love, but it was forbidden for the Princess to fall in love with a towns person._

"_I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to bump into you at all." Jesse said._

"_No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, ummmm…" Amethyst stopped in the middle of her sentence._

"_Jesse. His name is Jesse. I'm Jaden, and this is our younger sister, Alexis." Jaden introduced each of them._

"_Well it's nice to meet you, Jesse, Jaden, and Alexis. I'm Amethyst, this is Yama, and our younger twin brother and sister, Yugi and Heba." Amethyst introduced them._

"_What are you doing out of the palace, your highness's?" Alexis asked._

"_Well, our parents told me that I'm to get married in two years, and when all the noble men found out, they've been throwing themselves at me non-stop." Amethyst said with frustration. _

"_Magnus sanctimonialis Amethyst?" Yugi asked_

_The group turned to the twins and Amethyst asked, "Yes, Yugi?"_

"_Can you get me and Heba something from the market?" _

"_Of course, I can."_

_//Wow, she's so kind and heartfelt. She's going to be a wonderful queen to the kingdom. I just hope she finds a husband who will love her for who she is and not her body or position// Jesse thought _

_Jesse couldn't help but stare at the young Princess. He knew that even though he just met her, but he's already fallen for her. //There's no way I can marry her. She's a Princess and I'm just a town's folk//_

_Yama, Jaden, and Alexis noticed that Jesse hadn't taken his eyes off of Amethyst. They could tell that Jesse had fallen for the Princess. Even though Amethyst was helping her younger brother and sister, she couldn't get her mind off of Jesse. _

"_Well, we better be going now." Yama said._

"_Nice to meet you, princess Ame…" Jaden started._

"_Just call me Amethyst, Jaden. I'm tired of everyone calling me by my title." Amethyst interrupted._

"_Ok, we'll have to meet up again soon." Alexis said. _

"_Of course, see you later." Heba said._

_The royal family made their way back to the palace and went to their rooms. When Amethyst laid down her mind suddenly drifted to Jesse._

_//Wow, Jesse is really cute and nice. He helped me and didn't try and seduce me when he found out I was the princess.//_

_Even Yama had her mind someone. She couldn't stop thinking about Jaden._

_//I don't know why, but I all of sudden fell for Jaden. He's sweet and cares about his family like I do mine.//_

_And Yugi was thinking about Alexis, even though he didn't realize it._

_//Alexis is really sweet and innocent. There's something in her that seems very… I have no idea.//_

**with Jesse, Jaden, and Alexis same time**

_Jesse was lying in his bed thinking about the princess he just met. //Amethyst is so kind and innocent. I really do love her. She looked so happy when, I didn't try and seduce her like most guys do. I would love to see her like that everyday.//_

_In Jaden's room, he was thinking about the second oldest princess. //Yama is something else. She cares for her oldest sister and her happiness. She's almost like me, always caring for her family.//_

_Even Alexis had the Prince on her mind. //This isn't fair. The person I fall for is the prince. He's sweet and innocent almost like me.//_

_And with those thoughts the six fell asleep with hopes of meeting again._

That's how they meet. I should finish up the past in the next chapter. Peace out!

1- sister

2- I hope this will help her

3- Big sister Amethyst

4- little ones

5- Big sister Yama


	7. Their Past pt 3

Okay here is the last part of everyone's past life. I know its long but in order to understand the rest of the story it starts with the past. Well here we go. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Amethyst and Josh.

Chapter 6

_To the throne room_

_King Ra, Queen Rain, Princess Amethyst, Yama, and Heba, and Prince Yugi were all assembled in the throne room for an emergency meeting. Only King Ra, Queen Rain, and Amethyst actually knew what it was about. _

"_Mother is that who I think it is?" Amethyst asked._

"_Yes, it is." Queen Rain replied._

_The entire Royal family looked up to see their friends, King __Aknankanon, Queen Amara, Prince Atem, and Prince Yami walking up the isle of the throne room. King Ra, Queen Ra, Princess Amethyst, Yama, Heba, and Prince Yugi walked down to their friends and greeted them. After the formalities were done, they all went to the meeting room and were talking about the enemy._

"_But why would they do this?" Amethyst asked with worry._

"_They want revenge on your family when you turned down Darien." Aknankanon explained._

"_Amethyst when did you turn down Darien?" Ra asked his daughter._

"_It was last month, he approached me when I was heading to Heba's and Yugi's room to ask if they would like to come with me and Yama down into the market place. He tried to seduce me, but I told him to go away and he didn't. He called me a little whore and that I that I would regret not making him future king. I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to bother you." Amethyst replied to her father's question._

"_Amethyst, you should've told us. We would've done something." Rain said._

"_I know, but I wanted to deal with it on my own to show you that I could stand for myself." _

"_Ok, can we get back to the business, Since the Angels of Darkness want war, what are we going to do?" Yami asked._

"_This is what we are going to do…" Ra started to explain his plan._

_Later that day in the Market place_

"_Hey Jesse, Jaden, Alexis!" Amethyst called._

"_Hey Amethyst, what's up?" Jaden asked._

"_Nothing, just hanging, what bout you?" _

"_Nothing really, just getting some fresh air." Alexis said._

"_Amethyst, who is that behind you?" Jesse asked._

"_Oh, these are our friends from Egypt. This is Prince Atem and his brother Prince Yami." Amethyst introduced her friends._

"_Please to meet you." Jesse, Jaden, and Alexis said._

"_The pleasure is ours." Atem said._

_The group talked till about sundown and then they had to go back. Jesse whispered something to Amethyst and she nodded in agreement. As the Royals were getting back to the palace, they were confronted by King Ra and Queen Rain. _

"_Amethyst, we'd like to talk to you." King Ra said._

"_Yes, father. I'll catch you guys later." And Amethyst went with her parents._

"_What is it that you would like to talk to me about?" Amethyst asked._

"_We were wondering if someone had caught your eye." Rain asked._

"_Well, there is someone, but I don't think you'd approve."_

"_Tell us who it is daughter?" Ra asked._

"_His name is Jesse Anderson. He lives in the marketplace and is very nice and hasn't tried to seduce me once. He doesn't care that I'm the princess at all. I really do love him." Amethyst answered her father question._

"_Should we tell her Rain?" Ra asked his wife._

"_Yes, let's tell her."_

"_Tell me what, mother?" Amethyst asked with confusion._

"_Well when I was first brought to the palace, I was a personal servant for your father. We fell in love with each other right when we saw each other pretty much. It was forbidden for a Prince and servant to ever have a relationship. We kept our relationship a secret, but a very jealous Princess knew of our relationship and told your grandmother." Rain started._

"_You see your grandmother was ruthless and tried to break us apart and have me marry the Princess who told on us. I wouldn't let my mother break us apart, so I told her off and told her that I want to marry for love and not for status or money. She saw that I was serious and let me marry your mother." Ra finished for Rain._

"_We want you to be happy, and if it's with Jesse, we'll let you be happy with him." _

"_Thank you so much!" Amethyst said excitedly._

_Amethyst ran out of the room and went to her room to get ready for the nighttime date she had with Jesse. She couldn't wait to tell Jesse that she loved him. As she got ready Jesse was nervous to tell Amethyst that he loved her. He was afraid that she would laugh at him and didn't love him. He told her to meet her by the apple tree at midnight and she just nodded to him. _

_As midnight drew, Amethyst stood out by the apple tree waiting for Jesse to some. She hoped that it wasn't some kinda trick or joke. Amethyst looked around and saw Jesse running towards her she smiled. For some reason, she loved how his eyes were. They were like gems, but had a sense of protection and mystery in them. _

"_H-hey Jesse." Amethyst said shyly._

"_Hey to you to, my princess." Jesse said with a husky voice._

_Amethyst knees almost gave out, but good thing she was leaning on a tree. Jesse led Amethyst out into the deserted market and they chatted until they got to a sakura tree and sat under it. There was an ackward silence, until Jesse's voice broke it._

"_Amethyst, I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it, Jess?"_

"_Well, I know this might sound crazy, but I love you with all my heart." Jesse confessed._

_Amethyst eyes went wide with shock and happiness; she didn't expect Jesse to love her like she loved him. "Really?" _

"_Yes, believe it or not, I loved you since we ran into each other that day in the market place. And if you don't love me back, I understand. You're a Princess and I'm well… a commoner."_

"_Jesse, just because you're a commoner, doesn't mean anything to me at all. I loved you since we ran each other also." _

_Jesse was so happy that the girl he loved, loved him back. Jesse lifted Amethyst off the ground and began spinning her in circles. Once her feet touched the ground, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Amethyst told him of what her parents thought about it and that they said it was fine. After awhile they had to part, but it wasn't a sad good bye at all._

_**7 months later**_

_Everyone noticed a change in Princess Amethyst. She was a lot happier and willing to actually train to help in the battle that was coming up. The two royal families knew of Jesse and Amethyst, Jaden and Yama, Yugi and Alexis, and Atem and Heba. Jaden and Yama got together a month after Jesse and Amethyst got together. Yugi and Alexis had gotten together two months after Jaden and Yama, and Atem and Heba had finally admitted their feeling for each other a week after Yugi and Alexis. Jesse, Jaden, Alexis and their family were living in the palace and were happy. No one really saw Princess Amethyst without Jesse at her side and it was like with her siblings also. The only time they were apart was when it was night or they were at their lessons. (_A/N boring lessons, who needs them) _King Ra, Queen Rain, King Aknankanon, and Queen Amara were happy to see what was happening to their families. _

_When night came, Amethyst and Jesse were walking through the rose gardens enjoying each other's company. Both had a long day, with lessons, training, and meetings. They sat on the stone bench next to the pond and looked up at the stars. _

_Amethyst let out a tired sigh. "What's wrong, Amethyst-koi?" Jesse asked._

"_Nothing, Jesse-kun, just tired that all." Amethyst replied._

"_Well will this wake you up?" Jesse asked while he started to kiss Amethyst's neck. _

_Amethyst giggled, "Yeah it will." _

"_Good. But I know something even better."_

_Amethyst looked at him confused. She saw him get up from the bench and went down on one knee in front of her. Jesse took out a blue velvet box from his pocket and opened it. "Amethyst, you are one and true love. You are also my life, so I ask this, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes!" Amethyst exclaimed even though she was crying. Jesse pulled her into a passionate kiss and things couldn't have been any better. _

_**2 months later Night before Wedding**_

_It's been two months since Jesse had proposed to Amethyst, and the whole palace was happy to hear that their Princess was engaged. Well except one that is. Darien still had his mind set on marrying Amethyst, and was outraged when he heard the announcement of Amethyst and Jesse. Since he was the Prince of Angels of Darkness all he had to do was give the word and the battle would begin. And he knew the right time on when to attack. _

_It was a tradition in the Palace to hold a ball for the engaged couple the night before the wedding. Everyone in the kingdom was invited. There were nobles, lords, dukes, and princes from all of the different kingdoms also. Everyone was having a great time. Princess Amethyst danced with everyone and was having fun and enjoying herself, as was Jesse. He too was enjoying himself. He danced with everyone also, and many girls were jealous of Amethyst, because of who she was marrying. _

_After a couple of hours on the dance floor, Jesse and Amethyst went out on to the balcony for some fresh air and to cool down a little. While they were out on the balcony, they heard commotion in the market place and saw the Angels of Darkness coming towards the castle. They raced inside to inform King Ra and Queen Rain. _

"_Mother, Father, they're here!" Amethyst exclaimed._

"_What now?!" King Ra asked._

"_Yes, your majesty. They've been spotted out in the market place." a guard said._

"_We've got to protect everyone that's in here. Men, let's go!" King Ra commanded._

_The guards followed King Ra, Queen Rain, King Aknankanon, and Queen Amara out of the hall and into the market place. The rest of the royal family was getting ready for their part in all of this. They were preparing shielding spells and offences spells to help out as much as possible. Jesse and Amethyst were out on the balcony once again looking at all the fighting going on. They didn't want this to happen on the eve of their wedding. _

_Unknown to Jesse and Amethyst, Darien came up behind Amethyst and grabbed her. He placed a knife at her throat, and threatened Jesse._

"_How dare you steal the one I was suppose to marry you commoner!" Darien screamed._

"_Steal, what the hell are you talking about. I didn't steal her from you. She never even loved you." Jesse shot back._

"_I don't care! I'm determined to become king with Amethyst by my side." Darien said with venom._

"_I suggest you get your hands off my fiancé." Jesse warned._

"_Darien, you ass. Get your hands off of me now or so help me you'll die right here right now." Amethyst threatened._

"_You're in no position to be making threats, my dear princess." Darien said._

"_You wanna bet on that." Amethyst asked. _

_The next thing Amethyst was unexpected. She stomped on his foot, then kicked Darien in the balls and made him fall to the ground. She also took the dagger from his hands and dissolved it into dust. While Jesse was making sure Amethyst was okay, Darien disappeared into the shadows. Jesse and Amethyst looked at the city below them and saw many people dead. _

_As they looked on, neither one noticed Darien coming up behind Jesse with the intention to kill him. A split second before Darien stabbed Jesse, Amethyst noticed and stood in the way, taking the dagger to her heart. Queen Rain heard the cry of her daughter to see what had happened. She didn't want to believe that her daughter was dead. Queen Rain ran to the balcony and saw it was true. Amethyst was lying there with a dagger to her heart. She could see Jesse with anger and sadness in his eyes and he wanted to kill Darien, but instead took his own life. _

_Queen Rain saw how the Angels of Darkness got into the hall and were killing everyone. She didn't want this to end this way. So she took out her white crystal and sighted her spell. "Niveus crystal , audite meus vox. Signum absentis is malum quod permissum meus liberi quod populus satus super.(1)"_

_The white crystal lite up and sealed away all the Angels of Darkness. King Ra, with what little energy he had left, sat at his queen's side and died along with her. All the people of the Angels of Light would have no memory of this life time and begin again. _

And that's the end of the past. The white crystal is my own idea so no ties to the silver crystal in Sailor Moon.

1-White crystal, hear my cry. Seal away this evil and let my children and people start over.


	8. Reactions

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait on the next chapter. I've been really busy with soccer and school lately and yeah. Well this chapter is on the reactions of everyone about their pasts. Well here we go! R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Amethyst and Josh

Chapter 7

As the room became normal, everyone was in shock about what they just saw. They all looked to Amethyst, Yama, and Heba to see if what they just saw was true and it was. There standing in the room where the three Princess they just saw. Their pure white wings were out and fully extended and their insignias were on their foreheads.

"So we were all angels of light?" Axel asked.

"Yes, but back then we didn't Jim, Chazz, Syrus, Zane, Atticus, or you Axel. You guys were there, but we just never met at all." Amethyst replied.

"But, what's the point of telling us this now and not earlier in the year?" Jaden asked.

"The reason why I didn't tell you guys earlier was because I wanted to make sure you guys were the incarnations of the ones we met back then. When Councilor Shepherded gave me and my sister's permission to build the Angel's Dorm, the familiar presence is what lead you guys here and we knew you were them." Amethyst explained.

After two hours of questions past, Heba let Amethyst know that it was time to explain why the real reason all their memories were awaken.

"Ok here's the thing," Amethyst said seriously. "My sister's and I believe that Darien has escaped from his prison that my mother set up the night of the battle. You see when I ran to the abandoned dorm the day I broke up with Josh, I heard a voice. The voice sounded like Darien's but I wasn't exactly sure it was. And the real reason your memories were awaken was that we need your help to defeat Darien and his army of Angels of darkness. I'm begging you guys to us, because if he wins this, he'll rule the world with me by his side. Darien still lusts over me cause I can feel it."

The group looked at Amethyst with unreadable expressions upon their faces. It was like they were thinking about something. Sometime went by with nothing but silence, but about 30 mins later, Jesse spoke up and said this "Alright, we'll help you Amethyst-koi."

Amethyst's face lit up with excitement and happiness. She was glad that her friends would help her with Darien and hopefully he will be gone forever.

After the meeting ended everyone went back to their rooms to gather thoughts and to just absorb everything that they learned. The only ones that were in the living room were Jesse and Amethyst. They just sat in and uncomfortable silence for awhile. After about 30 mins later Amethyst spoke up, "its weird isn't it?"

"What's weird?" Jesse asked.

"Think about it Jess, you and I were lovers back then and were to be married back then, and if it weren't for Darien none of this would've happened."

"I don't find it weird at all, Ame."

"Why not?"

"Because the truth is that I love you even now. What happened in the past won't happen again, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes, I loved you then and I love you now."

"I love you to, Jesse."

When Amethyst told Jesse that he stridded over to her and kissed her passionately. When Amethyst pulled back, she smiled and couldn't have been happier. Both Jesse and Amethyst knew that what happened 5,000 years ago, wouldn't happen again.

There's Chapter 7. I'll start on Chapter 8 soon and you'll find out how Darien broke free of the prison. Well that's all for now. Ja Ne!


	9. The Enemy and the 1st attack

Amethyst: YAY!!! Another chapter

Serena Briefs 01: Yep, but the enemy is going to appear

Amethyst: What! You mean he's going to be in this chapter?

Serena Briefs 01: Well you'll have to read to find out.

Jesse: Why won't you tell us, Sere?

Serena Briefs 01: Cause I don't want to. Anyways Please R&R.

Jesse and Amethyst: Serena Briefs 01 doesn't own anything other than Amethyst and Josh.

Chapter 8

It was midnight at Duel Academy, and the moon shining brightly and the stars were sparklingly with joy. Everyone was sleeping peaceful except for one person. Amethyst was up looking up at the moon remembering everything that went on between her and Darien 5,000 years ago. She knew he was coming and the final battle would be soon, but she doubted herself. Even though she had the white crystal with her, she wasn't sure if she could control the power of the legendary crystal.

//No I can't doubt myself. Doubt is what Darien uses to pin people against each other. I can do this, I know I can, all I have to do is believe in myself and my family and friends.// Amethyst thought to herself.

She clenched her white crystal necklace and said to the sky, "Come and get me Darien, you're not going to win this time."

Meanwhile somewhere else

"Master," Someone said.

"Yes, Josh." The person said.

"The deed is done. Amethyst's heart had been broken. She was in tears when she saw." Josh had said.

"Perfect, good work Josh. You're dismissed."

"Thank you master." and Josh left with Tea.

"Hmmmm so little Princess Amethyst wants a fight does she? Well she'll get the fight of her life and I'm going to win again. Then I'll be King and Amethyst will be my queen. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no one can stop me. I will win Amethyst." The person said darkly.

"Master Darien?"

"Yes." The person called Darien said.

"The warriors are ready for the first attack on Duel Academy."

"Thank you, Ellen."

The servant walked out and left the Angels of Darkness Prince.

Back to Duel Academy

The sun rose and all the students awoke from peaceful slumbers. Amethyst stayed up all night thinking and planning strategies to defeat Darien and his army, she had a feeling that some of the weaker soldiers would attack soon enough. Ame was super focused that she didn't hear Yama or Heba enter her room.

"Princess," They tried still not getting through to her, "Princess, are you alive?"

"Huh? What?" Amethyst said finally broke her focus.

"Ame, did you stay up all night?" Heba asked.

"Ya I did. I was up all night planning and thinking up strategies to use against Darien. I came up with a few good ideas, but I don't think that they are good enough to use."

"We'll look over them after class; let's go before we're late." Yama said.

"Alright, that will work."

The group of Angels all met in the front of their dorm and left for school. Everyone noticed that Jesse and Amethyst were holding hands and it made them smile. They just hope Darien's lust for Their Princess doesn't turn to jealously again, or he has both jealousy and lust for her.

The day passed uneventful or so they thought. Deep within the forest of Duel Academy, two of Darien's soldiers were looking for the right place to start their attack on the hidden angels of the school. It took them two hours and they finally had their plan together. Their plan was to just start randomly attacking and wing it from there. The random attack would bring out the angels and they would fight and hopefully take Amethyst away from her protective friends and sisters.

The two soldiers smiled with victory at their plan.

"Yes this will work perfectly." One soldier said.

"Yes, master Darien will be most pleased with us." The other soldier added.

The two soldiers heard the final school bell and they started their plan. Jumping into the air, and spreading their dark wings, they took off for the school. When they were over the school they started to throw darkness balls around the school and the students started to scream.

Amethyst and everyone heard the screams and saw the darkness balls being thrown. They knew they had to do something, but there were too many students around to let their wings out.

"Jim, Axel, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, get these students out of here and meet us back up in the air!" Amethyst yelled.

"Right, we're on it." The five said.

"Let's go everyone, Transform." Yama said.

Everyone nodded their heads and concentrated on bringing their wings out. Once their wings were out, they took to the skies and saw the tow Angels of Darkness.

"Hey ugly twins!" Amethyst called.

The two Darkness Angels turned their head toward the seven Angels of Light that were in the air.

"Well Well, if it isn't the royal family of heaven." One soldier said.

"What are you doing here? Why are you attacking innocent people?" Jesse demanded.

"We're here under orders from our master. You should know him quite well, Princess." The other soldier replied.

"So he is back, your master is Prince Darien. Am I right?" Amethyst said/asked.

"Yes, he is. He wants revenge for what your mother did to him and to be king of the universe with you by his side, Princess Amethyst."

"Well you can tell him to fuck off. I'm not interested in him anyways. He has fucking lusted over me for too long and we will be the ones to win this fight." Amethyst hissed.

"That's what you think. Dark rain."

Shards of Darkness came out of his palm, but all the Angels dodged them. Amethyst countered with her Silver thunder, but the two soldiers dodged that as well. Yama, and Heba sent their Fire arrows and Water tornado at them and that hit the other soldier. Since the second soldier was weakened, Atem and Jesse held him in a firm grip until Amethyst could get to him.

"Amethyst, destroy the other soldier while we deal with the other!" Jaden called.

"Alright, be careful Jaden, Alexis." Amethyst replied.

Amethyst turned her attention to the soldier that Jesse and Atem were currently holding. Holding up the white crystal wand she yelled her attack, "Light elimination attack!" The attack hit the soldier dead on and he was dusted and gone. They all looked to the other soldier who was busy with Jaden and Alexis. He looked worn out from attack after attack and Amethyst knew that it was her cue. She lifted up her white crystal wand once again and called her attack once more.

"Light elimination attack!" Amethyst yelled and pointed the wand to the last soldier and when the ray of light hit him he was gone and dusted. Amethyst put her wand away and floated down to the ground and fell back with exhaustion. When everyone else landed they also fell back with exhaustion.

After a few moments had passed everyone got up and headed back to the Angels dorm for some rest and to talk about how to deal with Darien.

Serena: Well that all for now.

Amethyst: //does happy dance// We won our first battle!!!

Jesse: It wasn't a very hard battle. I was hoping for a challenge.

Serena: The next battle will be harder because those were the two weakest soldiers that Darien has.

Amethyst: What!?

Serena: It's true.

Amethyst: Serena, I'm going to kill you! //runs after Serena//

Serena: AHHHHHHH!!!! //runs away//

Jesse: Serena won't be updating until after Easter is over. She won't be near the computer anytime soon. Now I have to stop Ame from killing the Author. Later!


	10. Worries and kidnapped

Amethyst: Woot! Another chapter is here!!

Serena Briefs: Yep and something is wrong with you.

Amethyst: What?!

Serena Briefs: It's just a little twist to the story is all.

Amethyst: Well on with the story cuz I want to know what's wrong with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Amethyst and Josh.

Chapter 9

The day after the first attack nothing seemed normal to the group, even though it was. Amethyst kept a scared look in her eyes and everyone, especially Jesse, were worried about her. They've never seen her like this and they decided to have Jesse talk to her.

"Jess, you need to talk to her. You're probably the only one who can get through to her!" Heba exclaimed.

"I know Heba, but right now she's scared and needs to be alone." Jesse replied.

"Needs to be alone! No! She needs someone there, cause Darien could attack her again!" Heba yelled at the top of her lungs.

Unknown to them Amethyst was listening in on what they had to say. //So they think I need to be protected 24/7. Well maybe I can prove them wrong.//

"Heba, why won't you trust her like we do!" Axel yelled

"I do trust her, but I don't want her to get hurt in any way again. I'm protective and that's the way I've always been." Heba screamed.

"Heba calm down!" Amethyst yelled while coming into the room.

"Sister," Heba and Yama were shocked to see her in the room, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you don't trust me."

"Please understand Amethyst, I don't want you to get hurt again." Heba tried to explain.

"I won't get hurt, but I will if you don't trust me enough to defeat Darien."

"I'm sorry sister." Heba apologized.

Meanwhile with Darien

Darien was in the throne room pacing with fury. He saw the entire battle that his two lackeys failed at. He wanted Amethyst and he wanted her now. The wheels in Darien's head started to turn as an evil smirk appeared on his face. He just came up with an excellent plan to make Amethyst his, and it was perfect and flawless. All he needed was Josh and Tea to do his dirty work.

"Servant, bring Josh and Tea here now." Darien said.

"Yes sire." the servant said, he bowed and left.

After about 5 mins Josh and Tea came into the throne room and bowed to their Prince.

"You called us Prince Darien?" Tea asked.

"Yes, I have an assignment for you two."

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"I need you to do something for me that only you two will know about and won't screw up." Darien said with an evil smirk on his face.

Back with Amethyst and the group

The group was now chatting happily and the scared look in Amethyst's eyes went away and she forgot about what was worrying her. She was having fun laughing at Jaden and Chazz while Chazz was chasing Jaden for putting hot sauce in his pepsi that he was drinking. Yama and Heb a looked at Amethyst with a smile and were glad to see her old happy go lucky self again. They also saw that Jesse wasn't worried about her anymore either, and he had his arm around her shoulder while Amethyst laid her head on his shoulder after calming down from her laughing.

Soon after everyone calmed down and were just sitting in the living room watching t.v. Well actually arguing on what to watch.

"I want to watch my soap operas." Alexis said.

"No, we are not watching soap operas Alexis! We're watching CSI." Jaden argued back.

"No CSI, we're going to watch NCIS." Chazz said.

The argument went on for another 30 mins and Heba, Yama, Amethyst, and Jesse sighed. They knew that this argument would last awhile and Amethyst went over to the movie cabinet and pulled out a movie. After she went over to the DVD player and popped in the movie. She then went back over to the couch and pressed the play button. She got comfortable and her attention went to the screen. AS soon as the movie started the argument stopped and everyone's attention went to the T.V to see that Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift was playing.

After the movie ended everyone went to their rooms and fell asleep. Meanwhile outside Amethyst's window Josh and Tea were in the tree waiting for the Princess's light to go out. Once it did, the two made their move and stuck to the plan that their Prince gave them.

"You ready to get this done, sweetheart." Josh asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be baby." Tea replied.

"Let's go."

The two slipped into Amethyst's room and saw the princess peacefully sleeping. Both smirked and lifted the sleeping princess up and gagged and tied her hands behind her back. Right when they were leaving Amethyst woe up and tried to scream, but couldn't. She was struggling against the two people who were holding her.

"Settle down Princess." A male voice said.

Amethyst's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. It was Josh. How in the hell did he get out of the mental institute unless he never went. There was also a female figure standing next to him. She concluded it to be Tea. But before she could see who it was, she was knocked un-conscience.

The next morning, Jesse was the first to wake up and he went over to Ame's room to see if she was awake. He knocked on the door and noticed that he didn't receive and answer rite away. He opened the door and noticed that the room was empty. Jesse looked all over the place in the dorm , but she was nowhere to be found. The first thing that popped in his head was to wake Heba and Yama and man would they be pissed off.

Amethyst: Why did you do that to me?!

Serena: It adds a twist to the story.

Amethyst: But , but, but…

Serena: No buts, you'll get rescued soon.

Amethyst: Well review and Serena Briefs 01 doesn't own Tokyo Drift at all. Ja Ne!


	11. Rapped and rescued

Hey everyone here is the next chapter to my story. I now it's been a little while since I've updated the story but its hetic right now. I have one more week of CST's and then everything will be going normally again. So here we go. R&R please.

Chapter 10

Jesse ran and pounded on the doors of Yama and Heba. Both heard the pounding and new something was up. They threw open the door and saw Jesse.

"What's wrong Jesse?" Yama asked.

"It's Amethyst, she's, she's, she's…" Jesse trailed off.

"She's what?!" Heba asked.

"She's missing!" Jesse screamed.

"WHAT!!!" Both of Amethyst sister's yelled.

Everyone heard Heba and Yama yell and they came out of their rooms alert and faces full of worry.

"How? When? By who?" Heba asked.

"I think they came in threw the balcony and kidnapped her while she was sleeping and by who I thin we all know." Jesse explained.

"Darien." Everyone said.

To Amethyst in her POV

I woke up in a dark room, and my head hurt really badly. I tried to move, but found I couldn't. I wanted to know where I was and why I was here. I was lost in my thoughts when the lights to the room came on and I found out that I was chained to the bed I was currently laying on.

"Well, I see that you're awake Princess." A voice had said.

"Who are you?"

"You should know very well who I am, Princess."

"No, please tell me you didn't make them kidnap me Darien?"

"I did, yes." Darien said while stepping out of the shadows.

"Why did you do it?"

"So then _he_ couldn't have you! You were suppose to be mine 5,000 years ago and now I will make you mine." he hissed and attacked Amethyst.

"No! Please don't ! No Darien!" Amethyst cried.

Darien attacked her and took her innocence from her. When he was satisfied he left the broken, bloody princess on the bed tied up still. Her last thought before she became was //Jesse help me//

Back to the Angels dorm Regular POV

Jesse was pacing back in forth in his room lost in his thoughts when a message hit him. He heard Amethyst's voice and it sounded broken. He was very afraid that his dream just came true. He knew that he needed to find her and fast.

"Yama, Heba can you try to locate Amethyst's energy?" Jesse asked.

"I can actually, but it's not going to be easy." Heba said.

"Okay." Jesse replied.

Heba closed her eyes and concentrated on finding Amethyst's light energy. After about 30 mins Heba's eyes snapped opened and told Jesse where she had found Amethyst at. The three set off to the Dark Castle and snuck inside as servants.

Once they were inside, Heba lead the way to the room where the light energy was coming from and it was all the way in the back of the castle. If a guard came they would hide behind a pillar or statue so they wouldn't get caught. It took about an hour to get to the room where Amethyst was. When they arrived, Jesse carefully opened the door and his eyes went wide as did Yama's and Heba's. They saw Amethyst, tied to a bed, with her gown ripped, and she was bloody.

Jesse didn't want to believe it, but his dream just came true. He knew that he couldn't run, but he wanted to. He went over to the bed and started to untie the one he loved. While he was untying her, Amethyst started to stir. When she was finally awake, she was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. She looked up to see her sister's and Jesse untying her.

Once Amethyst was untied she got up, just to fall back down. Jesse caught her and carried her since she couldn't stand let alone walk. Instead of walking all the back to the entrance, Yama teleported them back to the Angel's dorm and hurried up to Ame's room.

"Jim, Axel Get in here now!" Yama called.

Jim and Axel ran into the room and saw Amethyst, Yama, Heba, and Jesse. They could tell that Jesse was worried and they knew what to do. The first thing the two healer Angels did was kick everyone out of the room and started to work on Amethyst. They cleaned the blood off of her first and then started the healing process.

Two hours passed before Jim and Axel came out of the Princess's room with the news.

"Is she okay?" Jesse was the first to ask.

"Yes, she is. If you three didn't go when you did, she would've died or been turned into an Angel of Darkness." Axel said.

"The only thing is that she will need to rest for about a week, before she can train or bring her wings out again." Jim explained.

"Alright, thank you Jim, Axel." Heba said.

"I'll stay with Amethyst, and you two can figure out how to stop this." Jesse said.

"Alright, but Jesse don't stay up all night waiting for Ame to wake up." Yama said.

"I won't." And Jesse went into the room, while Yama and Heba went to Yama's room to figure out how to stop all this.

And that's that chapter.

Next: Training and another attack


	12. Training, dates, and attacks

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter to the story. Sorry it's taken me a little while to update. I've been burnt out from school and soccer lately. Right now the updates will only some on the weekends, until the summer comes. Well on with the story! Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Amethyst and Josh

Chapter 11

In Amethyst Room

Jesse was sitting next to Amethyst's bed still worried for his princess. He wanted her to wake up and tell him what happened.

"Please Amethyst-koi, wake up soon," Jesse's voice was full of concern and worry, "I love you too much to lose you again."

Jesse's eyes were filled with tears and they ran down his face like rivers. The tears fell on to Amethyst's hand and she felt the wet substance. Wondering what the wetness was she opened her eyes and saw Jesse crying. Her hand went to his face and wiped the tears from his face. Jesse noticed the skin, and looked down to see Amethyst awake and smiling. He smiled down at his love and took her hand off his face.

"Ame, are you okay?" Jesse asked with concern.

"Yes, I am. I just feel a little weak and my wings hurt."

"Ya, Axel and Jim said that you wouldn't be able to bring them out for a week."

"Figures that would happen."

"Haha, don't worry love, everything will be back to normal soon."

Amethyst smiled at Jesse and they just sat in silence both enjoying each other's company. After awhile Amethyst fell back asleep to regain her lost energy. Jesse smiled and left the room to tell everyone that Amethyst woke up, but fell back asleep.

**1 week later**

After not being able to bring her wings out all week, Amethyst was able to again. She finally was able to stretch them out and use them again. Since Amethyst was able to use her Angel wings again, Yama and Heba decided that everyone needed to train to be prepared for the final battle against Darien.

They decided to talk to Ame about it so they went to her room. Yama knocked on the door and Amethyst let them in.

"What's up sister?" Ame asked.

"Well after what happened to you last week, Yama and I wanted to know if you wanted to train to get ready for the final battle?" Heba asked.

"I like that idea girls."

"Good, we'll start right now." Yama said

"Alright, we'll go get everyone and tell them." With that Heba and Yama left to go gather everyone.

Amethyst was left alone once again and went to go get changed into a pair of shorts and a light blue tank top. She left her room and went down into the yard to see everyone else already down there with their wings out ready to go. Amethyst followed the others and took her wings out as well.

"Alright, we'll pair up and fight to help each other's weaknesses. When we fight against Darien and his Darkness Army, we must not have any weaknesses. Understood?" Amethyst asked.

"Hai, Princess." Everyone responded.

"Good, here are the pairs, Yama and Alexis, Jesse and Jaden, Chazz and Zane, Heba and Malik, Jim and Syrus, Yugi and Atem, Yami and Axel, Atticus and Seto, Joey and Bakura, Ryou and Marik, and I'll go alone. Everyone will get a rest and we'll all face each other." Amethyst said and the training began.

Everyone trained their hardest and when everyone had their time to rest, they did so. By the time everyone had faced each other the sun was setting over the ocean. Amethyst called it a day and they all went inside. While they were heading inside, Jesse pulled Amethyst aside, while Jaden and Atem pulled Yama and Heba aside, and asked, "Ame, meet me in the living room after you get cleaned up and wear something nice."

Amethyst nodded her head and smiled. The same thing was asked to Yama and Heba and they also nodded and smiled. The six went in and went into their rooms, well the guys did anyways, the girls went into Amethyst's room and got ready, and also gave each other advice on their outfits. In the end, Amethyst wore a white strapless sundress, with an amethyst bowtie in the back, a pair of white flats with purple trim and her hair in a single braid with a white ribbon. Yama went with a brown skirt that stopped right above her knees and a white tank top with a brown bow on the right shoulder. On her feet were a pair of brown flats with white trim and her was down. Finally Heba wore a crimson halter top sun dress, and she was also wearing crimson flats, and her hair was half down and the other half was braided.

The three sisters headed down to the living room, where the guys were waiting at. When the girls came down the guys' mouths just dropped opened. The girls just stood there with smiles on their faces and liked how their men looked. They went over to their boyfriends and closed their mouths and kissed their cheek. Once the shock wore off, the three couples went their separate ways for a nice night and have a great time.

**With Darien**

Darien was looking into his crystal ball and was beyond pissed off. He was mad at Yama, Heba, and Jesse for taking Amethyst back to the school, and mad at Axel and Jim for healing her of the darkness that he put into her. He wanted Amethyst and he wanted her now.

"Josh, Tea get in here!" He yelled.

Two seconds later, Josh and Tea were in the throne room, kneeling to their Prince.

"You summoned us, Prince Darien."

"Yes, I want you two to attack Duel Academy and have no mercy."

"Very well, your wish is our command." And the two left for Duel Academy.

**At Duel Academy**

Josh and Tea arrived at Duel Academy and saw that Jesse and Amethyst were out together and having a good time. They saw them laughing, talking, holding hands, kissing, and enjoying each other's company. Then the two flew at little bit to the East and saw Jaden and Yama doing the same thing as Jesse and Amethyst, finally heading Northwest, they saw Atem and Heba doing the same as the other two couples.

Josh and Tea decided to ruin their night by attacking the obelisk blue dorm both the girls and guys. Josh attacked the boy's dorm while Tea attacked the girl's dorm. Upon hearing the explosions, Jesse, Amethyst, Jaden, Yama, Atem, and Heba rushed over to the boy's dorm and split up from there. Atem, Jaden and Jesse took on Josh while Yama, Heba and Amethyst rushed over to the girl's dorm to take Tea on.

"Josh, stop this now!" Jesse roared.

Josh stopped what he was doing and looked over to the three angels, with a smirk on his face he asked, "Why should I?"

"Many innocent people are going to get hurt. There's no need for anyone else but us to get hurt." Jaden somewhat explained.

"Hmmmm, then let me attack you instead of them." Josh cackled and threw a dark ball at them.

The three of them dodged it and Jesse threw his light ray at Josh. Josh countered with his specialty dark flame and hit Jesse's left wing. Jesse screamed, but didn't give up. He stayed in the air, holding his left wing. Jaden and Atem charged at Josh and threw punches and kicks at him, but to avail. Josh blocked everything that they threw at him. Jaden and Atem flew back to where Jesse, protecting him. The two saw Jesse close his and concentrate on his power. Josh saw this and didn't know what was happening, so he decided to attack. Instead of successeding in his attack, his attack backfired right at him. He dodged it at the last second. Shock was written all over his face.

Wondering what made his attack back fire, he looked over to where the three Angels were and saw Jesse standing in front of his two brothers with a shield around them. His left held a sword with crescent moons on it and the color was a navy blue and had Latin inscriptions that said, the one who holds this sword along with its partner will be able to defeat the darkness and regain peace to the fallen kingdom. Josh's eyes went wide when he saw the sword and he knew what was going to happen.

Jesse opened his eyes and smirked at the look on Josh's face. Jesse behind him and saw Atem and Jaden ready to help him if needed. Jesse bowed his head to them telling them to land on the ground and leave this to him.

He looked back to Josh and said, "It ends here Josh."

Josh looked terrified and didn't move when Jesse came at him with his sword. As the Angel of Light came closer and closer, Josh closed his eyes and let death come. Jesse swiped his sword right through his middle and that was it. He let his sword disappear and floated back to the ground where he collapsed from blood loss in his wing and exhaustion.

**Same time with Amethyst, Heba, and Yama**

The three girls arrived at the girl's dorm in time to see Tea throw a dark ball at the dorm. In order to get her attention, Heba threw her special flaming arrow at the girl and grazed her cheek. Tea turned to see Amethyst, Heba, and Yama there looking pissed off.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the three Light Princess's here to save their classmates." Tea said.

"Why are you doing this Tea?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm doing this under the order of Prince Darien. "

"What's the point of attacking the students and not us directly?" Heba asked.

"Prince Darien doesn't want "his princess" hurt, so I just obey orders." Tea answered.

Amethyst growled and snapped, "I'm not "his princess." I never was and never will be."

"We'll see about us." Tea said and started to attack the trio.

The three dodged the incoming attack and threw their own attacks at her. Tea dodged their attacks as well, but Amethyst's attack grazed her cheek. Tea felt the blood and was now pissed that her beautiful face was scratched. Her black wings stretched out and she was now throwing her darkest attack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! NOW YOU DIE!!!!! DARK ARROWS!!!!!!" Tea screamed.

The arrows shot form Tea's hand and one hit Amethyst's right wing. Heba and Yama dodged the arrows, but saw the one that hit Amethyst and they were worried. Noticing that their sister's eyes were closed they knew what was coming. They flew down to where Amethyst was and gave her protection. Heba was the one to attack Tea while Yama stayed back while Amethyst was getting ready for her attack.

Tea noticed that Amethyst wasn't attacking, but concentrating on something. Tea attacked with her dark arrows, but noticed that it backed fired right past her. She looked to see Amethyst with her princess dress on and a sword in her hand. Tea's eyes went wide with fear and shock and she couldn't move. Amethyst's eyes opened and the shield disappeared. She looked at the sword in her hand and smiled. The sword was pure white with crescent moon and had a Latin inscription which said, The one who holds this sword along with its partner will be able to defeat the darkness and regain peace to the fallen kingdom.

Tea knew what was going to happen so she tried to run, but noticed that she couldn't. She was trapped and was so freaked out. Amethyst charged at Tea and went to slash her but Tea dodged it in the last second. She kept dodging until she hit a tree and Amethyst delivered the final blow. Amethyst struck Tea in the stomach and hit the major organs. Tea quickly died and Amethyst powered down and slowly flew down to the ground. Once her feet hit the ground Amethyst passed out from exhaustion and blood loss from her wing. Yama and Heba quickly ran over to their princess and picked her up and ran back to the dorm.

While running back they ran into Jaden and Atem with Jesse on Jaden's back in the same condition as Amethyst. They all looked into each other's eyes and saw the same emotion. They quickly ran to the dorm and found Axel and Jim and asked to heal their prince and princess. They did so after seeing the condition they were in. It took a couple of hours for Jim and Axel to heal the two angels, but when they were done, they were a lot better.

"It's going to be about a week before they can bring out their wings. They did lose a good amount of blood, but not enough to where they were going to die." Jim started.

"What exactly happened to them that made them in that kind of state?" Axel asked.

"The blue dorms were attacked by Josh and Tea and we had to split up. The guys took Josh, while we took on Tea." Heba began.

"While we were getting attacked by Josh, Jesse was powering up and when he was done, he stood in front of us with a shield around us and a sword in his hand. He took on Josh and beat him when he sliced his shoulder in half." Jaden explained their side to it.

"The same thing happened to us. After Tea attacked us, we went to defend Amethyst. I noticed that her eyes were closed and she was concentrating. I knew that she was planning or doing something. What I didn't expect was for her to be holding the moon sword and be in her princess dress. She charged at Tea and killed her when the sword went through the stomach." Yama explained their side.

Once all the explaining was done, they went their separate ways hoping that this would end soon.

Finally done!!! Srry it took me so long.

Next: Final battle


	13. Surprises and Final Battle

Serena: Hey everyone here's the second to last chapter to the story.

Amethyst: WHAT!?!?!?! The story's almost over!?!?!?!

Serena: Sorry but it is.

Jesse: Amethyst, would you calm down, Serena's gotta end the story sometime.

Serena: Thank you Jesse.

Jesse: Anytime, Serena.

Serena: Well on with the story. Jesse, Amethyst you wanna do the disclaimer.

Amethyst & Jesse: Sure! Disclaimer: Serena doesn't own anything except for Josh and Amethyst.

Chapter 12

Two weeks passed since Josh and Tea attacked the school and everyone has been training hard. Amethyst, Heba, and Yama were proud to see their friends working so hard to help them. Jesse and Amethyst have also been working hard to finally bring their swords out when they need them, but it wasn't working the way they wanted it to. Everyone works hard during the night for two hours and then would wake up for school and still do well. It's been like this for the past two weeks. It was a sunny afternoon and Amethyst, Jesse, Heba, Atem, Yama, and Jaden were watching everyone train.

"What do you think Amethyst?" Yama asked her sister.

"I think everyone's doing well, but I don't think that it will be enough to defeat Darien." Amethyst replied.

"What's missing then koi?" Jesse asked.

"That's what I don't know. I know that the white crystal is powerful, but I'm wondering if I can merge it with the moon sword." Amethyst said.

"You can princess, but would be very dangerous." a mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Yama asked.

"No need to fear me my children."

"Who are you?" Heba asked the voice.

"You should know who I am, Princess Heba."

Amethyst recognized the voice finally and spoke up, "Mama?"

Heba and Yama looked at Amethyst like she was crazy. They all knew that their past mother was dead and there was no absolute way that she could be here right now.

"Amethyst, are you crazy or something?" Heba asked

"Yeas, mother died that night when the kingdom went down, remember?" Yama said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm right. Mama please tell them I'm right." Amethyst had said.

"Amethyst is right girls. I am your mother, and I am here." Their mother replied.

Everyone stopped training and looked over to where they saw the queen. They all ran over and bowed to their queen, with a surprised look on their faces. Queen Rain told them to stand and that they didn't need to bow. When everyone stood from their positions, they all had a confused expression.

Amethyst noticed this and said "Why don't we go inside the dorms?"

Everyone nodded and followed Amethyst and Queen Rain. While walking over to the dorms, Jesse and Amethyst, Jaden and Yama and Atem and Heba were all holding hands, Rain saw this and smiled. She knew that back when the light kingdom they loved each other very much and was hoping that it would continue, and their love did. Once at the dorms, Amethyst showed her mother into the living room, and while everyone was getting settled, she went to go make some tea. While the tea was brewing, Amethyst went back into the living room and smiled at her friends and family who were chatting happily. The smile stayed on her face when she came back into the living room with the tea on a tray. Jesse took the tray form her and poured Queen Rain a cup along with everyone else.

"Mother, why are you here and where is father?" Heba asked with confusion.

Queen Rain smiled at her children and replied, "I'm here because I was listening in on Amethyst's conversation with you during training. You're Father is rather busy helping out the kingdom back on its feet again."

"Wait, the kingdom is rebuilt?" Yama asked.

"Well in the afterlife at least. But that's not important right now. Amethyst I heard that you want to fuse the white crystal with the moon sword, am I right?"

"Yes mother that's correct." Amethyst replied but her voice had concern in it.

Rain caught the concern in her daughter's voice. "Don't worry Amethyst, the merge can be done, but it's very dangerous. It takes at least two days and two nights to complete it. It takes a tremendous amount of concentration, energy, and magic. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I know it's dangerous, but I think it's the only way to defeat Darien and his Army. I'll do whatever it takes to finally be free from him and his darkness. I know I can handle the fusion." Amethyst replied.

"Very well, we shall start Friday night and work until Sunday night understood?" Queen Rain asked firmly.

"Yes mother, I understand completely." Amethyst said with confidence.

After the conversation was out of the way, Queen Rain stayed for a while and talked with everyone in the dorm. When sunset came, Queen Rain left and went back up to the kingdom. Amethyst, Heba, and Yama kept a smile on their faces even when they went to bed.

Meanwhile, Darien was pissed off at his subjects. No one had terminated Jesse and the Angels except Amethyst. He wanted Amethyst and he wanted her now. He knew that it would be at least a week before he came up with a plan, so he started to plan out what would happen when that time comes.

Friday night came fast for Amethyst and she knew that tonight through Sunday night she wouldn't sleep. At sunset, Queen Rain and King Ra came down to help Amethyst with the fusion of the white crystal and moon sword. When Rain and Ra arrived at the dorm, Amethyst, Heba, and Yama were surprised to see that their father came down with their mother.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Yama asked, still in shock.

"What? I can't support my oldest daughter when she's fusing the crystal and moon sword?" King Ra asked.

"Sorry father, we're just all in shock that you came with mom this time, that's all." Heba answered.

"It's quite alright girls; to be honest I wasn't sure if I was going to come myself. I was debating between staying and helping getting the kingdom back on its feet or coming here and supporting Amethyst. And you know what I chose." Ra explained.

"Amethyst, are you ready?" Rain asked.

"Yes I am ready mother." Amethyst answered.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do. Amethyst, you'll stand in the moons and sun's light, holding the white crystal right above the moon sword. In order to get this done right, you must concentrate 110% throughout the whole process." Rain explained.

"Alright, let's do this." Amethyst said.

Amethyst took her position in the moons light and took out the white crystal and the moon sword. The moon sword lay at her feet while the white crystal was in her hands. She closed her eyes in concentration and the process started. Everyone was there supporting her while she did this. Friday night went into Saturday morning and the process was 1/4 complete. Morning went into night and soon it was Sunday morning. The process was ¾ complete and Amethyst was on the final leg on fussing the sword and crystal together. Sunday night came and the process was complete, Amethyst opened her eyes and suddenly fainted once again. Jesse ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. He took Amethyst to her room and laid her on the bed for a well deserved rest.

Meanwhile, Darien had finally put together a full proof plan to get Amethyst and finally get rid of the Jesse and the Angels of light that surround Amethyst. He was planning a full on slaughter of the Angels. There was one flaw in Darien's plan though, what he didn't know was that both Jesse and Amethyst had the moon swords and that Amethyst had just recently combined the white crystal with the moon sword. He thought every part of his plan was good, but he would be in for hell when we learned what just happened.

Darien was planning to put his plan into action in about a day, and hopefully Amethyst would be up by then. Jesse was in Amethyst's room watching his love sleep; it's been two days since the fusion happened. He noticed that she looked peaceful and cute when she slept. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Amethyst in his life. Jesse was looking around Amethysts' room when he noticed something sticking out of one the books. Jesse stood up and went over to the bookshelf and saw that the papers were actually plans to find a way to defeat Darien. He looked over them and when he came to the last page and when he got to the bottom of the page, Jesse didn't like the result of the plan.

"Jesse?" a voice said.

Jesse looked over to the bed and saw Amethyst was awake. "Amethyst what is this?"

"You saw didn't you?"

"Yes and why didn't you come to me for help?"

"I was afraid of what you would say about the result I came up with." Amethyst explained.

"I would have understood if you explained it to me instead of hiding it, Ame." Jesse said.

"I'm sorry Jesse I was just scared that's all."

"It's alright, Ame. I'm not mad at you, just a little disappointed. Just promise me that you won't hide anything from me anymore."

"I promise Jesse. I won't hide anything form you anymore."

Jesse smiled at Amethyst and leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Amethyst broke the kiss and looked up at Jesse with a smile on her face. Jesse smiled back at his love and picked her up from the bed and spun her around. Once Amethyst's feet touched the ground, they left the room and went down to the living room. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see Jesse and Amethyst standing in the door way. Yama and Heba were glad to see that their sister was up and moving.

"Hey why don't we go outside for a little bit?" Zane suggested.

"Yeah, we like that suggestion." Jaden, Yama, Heba, and Atem said.

Everyone agreed with Zane's suggestion. So the group went outside, and decided to play a game of freeze tag, but in partners. The partners were, Heba and Atem, Yama and Jaden, Yami and Alexis, Zane and Syrus, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, Atticus and Chazz, Seto and Joey, Jim and Axel, and Amethyst and Jesse. They played for an hour before the sky went dark too early. They all stopped and regrouped, when Darien showed up.

"What do you want Darien?" Amethyst hissed.

"You know very well what I want Princess." Darien answered.

"Yeah, well I'm not going with you." Amethyst snarled.

"That's what you think." Darien said.

"You can't control my decision Darien, and now this is where you DIE!!!" Amethyst yelled.

All the Angels powered up and their wings came out. Amethyst told them to be careful against the other Angels that Darien brought along. Both Jesse and Amethyst turned toward Darien and started attacking him. Darien dodged every punch and kicks that Amethyst and Jesse threw at him. Amethyst threw her silver ray and Darien still dodged it. Darien now was attacking Amethyst and she blocked all his punches and kicks as well. Amethyst was holding up fairly well until Darien threw his darkness fire at her. It hit Amethyst and she fell to the ground, landing on her back. Jesse saw this and went down to help Amethyst only to be stopped by Darien. Darien and Jesse went head to head and Jesse was finally able to get a lucky kick into Darien's stomach.

Darien toppled over holding his stomach. Jesse took the advantage and flew down to Amethyst. He helped her up and they both got their moon swords out and were now in their Prince and Princess forms. They looked at each other then at Darien. He still hadn't noticed the moon swords in their hands.

Everyone else had defeated the rest of the Angels of Darkness and now were watching Amethyst and Jesse fight Darien and saw that they had their moon swords out. They also noticed that Darien hadn't noticed the swords yet. They smiled at Jesse and Amethyst for holding their own against Darien.

"Darien, this is where you die!" Amethyst screamed.

"Oh really now," Darien said un-amused, "How will this happen?"

"We'll kill you with these." Jesse said while he and Amethyst revealed their moon swords.

Darien's eyes went wide when he saw the swords in their hands. He thought that they didn't have them yet, and now he knew that he was screwed. He tried to run, but Amethyst put an invisible wall that stopped Darien from running away.

"Are you ready to die Darien?" Jesse asked.

"Hahahahahahahaha, you really I can die." Darien asked.

"Yes and I'll prove it." Jesse said and went to attack Darien.

"Wait Jesse, not yet!" Amethyst yelled.

Jesse stopped his attack before he reached Darien and flew back over to Amethyst with a confused expression on his face. Amethyst saw the expression and smiled, she leaned over and whispered, "Don't attack just yet, Jess. We need to go together if we're going to kill him. Read the inscription on the sword, it says the one who holds this sword along with its partner will be able to defeat the darkness and regain peace to the fallen kingdom. Jess, don't you get it, we have the two moon swords and we need to do this together."

"Alright, I get it. You ready love?" Jesse said.

"Yup, let's finish this right now."

"Darien, this is where it ends! You and your Army will fall and the fallen kingdom will be at peace one again!" Amethyst and Jesse yelled.

Both went after Darien and slashed him with the swords. Darien stilled tried to run, but found that he couldn't, he knew he was trapped. He kept dodging the swords but soon he was out of energy and couldn't dodge anymore. Jesse slashed his shoulder and kept Darien in his spot while Amethyst finally got her final attack ready. Once her sword was shining a white silver color, Jesse jumped back and joined Amethyst with his sword and the final attack was ready.

Jesse and Amethyst looked at each other and smiled, together they called out "White Silver Moon Attack!!"

They both went at Darien and hit him in the heart together. They pulled out their swords and saw what happened. Soon after Darien disappeared and went to where he belonged, back down to hell. Jesse and Amethyst floated to the ground and everyone powered down. Once Jesse and Amethyst powered down they fainted but were caught by Atem, Jaden, Yama, and Heba. The four carried Amethyst and Jesse up to the medical wing of their dorm and let Axel and Jim heal them.

It was two hours later that Axel and Jim came out of the room, with the good news.

"So how are they?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"They are alright, just going to be sore, bruised, and their wings won't be out for awhile." Axel said.

"What's wrong with their wings?" Jaden and Yama asked.

"Well it's look like that Jesse was hit in the wings with one of Darien's attacks, while Amethyst's wings look more damage, by the looks she was knocked on her back." Jim explained.

"Well at least their alright, and now we can rest easy. Darien and the Army of Darkness are dead." Heba said.

Everyone nodded their heads and went off to bed.

Serena: Well that's the final battle and the epilogue is next.

Jesse: Which means the story is done.

Serena: Yup, that ends the story.

Amethyst: It was a great story Serena.

Serena: Well that's all for now, epilogue will be up soon.


	14. Epilogue

Hey everyone, Here's the epilogue to Betrayal!! I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!!! Well here is the last part to my story!! Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Amethyst and Josh

Epilogue

The next day, morning came and Amethyst and Jesse woke up from the sun light hitting their faces. They both woke up with a start and fell back onto the beds. Jim and Axel heard the two thumps and went into the room to see Jesse and Amethyst awake and wondering what happened.

"Well, good morning." Axel said.

"What happened to us? Did we win our fight? Is Darien dead?" Amethyst asked.

"Calm down, Ame. First of all, yes, Darien is dead. Secondly both of you were both injured very badly. Amethyst you fell on your wings and had many cuts and bruises, and burns. Jesse your wings were also damaged, but not as bad as Amethyst. You also have many cuts and bruises." Jim explained.

"So our wings won't be out for awhile then?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, it will be about a month until you both can bring your wings out again." Axel said.

"Kinda figure that one when Darien blasted me onto my back." Amethyst said.

"For now, both of you are to stay in bed and get plenty of rest." Jim said.

"Of course." Both Amethyst and Jesse said.

Jim and Axel left the room to give Jesse and Amethyst some privacy. They went down to the living room to see everyone was up and wanting to know the conditions of their princess and prince.

"Before you ask, both Jesse and Amethyst are awake. So no one should worry." Jim said.

Everyone sat down and let out their breaths. All were relieved to hear that they were ok and awake.

1 week later

Jesse and Amethyst were able to walk around now and were no longer on bed rest. They were both outside walking around to get their exercise that they needed. They were walking hand in hand on the beach and watching the sunset.

"I'm so glad this is over, Jess." Amethyst said.

"Me to, Ame. Now we can go through school and our relationship without anyone trying to kidnap you." Jesse said.

"Mmhmm, it'll be a great rest of the year."

"Yes it will be."

Jesse turned to Amethyst and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He smiled at the innocence in her eyes and how he was lucky to be with her.

"Why are you smiling Jess?"

"I was thinking about how lucky I was to be with you and I was smiling at the innocence that your eyes have."

Amethyst giggled and smiled at what Jesse had to say. Amethyst stood and her tip toes and pecked Jesse cheek and then took off running. Jesse stood stunned for a little bit and then took off running after Amethyst. When he caught up to her, he tackled her to the ground and both were laughing. Jesse leaned down and kissed Amethyst passionately. Amethyst immediately kissed back. When air became a necessity they broke apart and looked in each other's eyes. Both smiled and headed back to their dorm knowing everything was good.

10 years later

It's been 6 years since everything happened at school. Right now Jesse and Amethyst were on their way to the park to meet up with their friends and family. No one has seen each other in about a year due to different interest in their studies. After school graduated, they all promised to keep in touch, which they did.

Jesse had proposed to Amethyst two years ago and they got married a year after. They had two kids, Judai and Johan. Judai looked like her mother while Johan looked liked his father. Both got wings which surprised Amethyst and Jesse. But all in all they were happy. They arrived at the park and saw everyone. They sent Judai and Johan to the playground to play with their friends.

As of right now, Yama and Jaden were married and expecting their second kid, Atem and Heba were married and expecting their first kid. Yugi and Alexis were engaged, Ryou and Bakura were also engaged, Jim and Axel were also engaged ,Marik and Malik were going out, and to everyone's surprise so were Joey and Seto. Yami had his girl friend, Roxanne, with him and they made a cute couple. Chazz, Zane, Atticus, and Syrus were still single but they didn't mind.

"Hey guys." everyone said.

"Hey everyone."Jesse and Amethyst said.

They all said hello's and caught up on how everyone was doing. They spent the day talking, laughing and just having fun. But soon enough it was dark and everyone headed their own ways. they all said good bye and promised to meet up again.

"Hey Jesse, do you know what today is?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes I do know what today is."

"What is it then?"

"It's been 10 years since we defeated Darien and the Darkness Army."

Amethyst smiled and nodded, she was happy they were able to bring peace to their fallen kingdom. Jesse walked up to her and leaned down and kissed his wife sweetly, happy knowing they were able to live their lives happily without an enemies.

And that's the end of Betrayal. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
